This invention relates to optical devices. In particular it relates to microoptical electromechanical devices and to a method for fabricating same.
Today, a wide variety of optical devices such as Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) devices may be fabricated using micromachining and microelectronic fabrication techniques.
For example in some cases, MEMS devices may include optical components and are more specifically referred to as micro-optoelectromechanical systems or xe2x80x9cMOEMSxe2x80x9d devices. One example of such a MOEMS device is the Interferometric Modulator (IMOD) device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,255. The IMOD devices of U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,255 may be fabricated in an array and used in a reflective display wherein each IMOD functions as a pixel to provide a desired optical response.
In order to improve the desired optical response, the contribution of reflected ambient light from certain inactive areas of the IMODS should be reduced. Thus, these inactive areas of the IMODS should be made to be light-absorbing, typifying a need to mask-off or make light-absorbing inactive areas in optical devices in general.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a method for fabricating a device comprising at least one optical component formed on a transparent substrate, the method comprising determining an area of the substrate that is to be light absorbing; and fabricating a light-absorbing mask on the determined area prior to fabricating at least one optical component.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a device comprising a substrate; and first and second optical components formed on the substrate, wherein the first optical component has two modes, each producing a different optical response to light incident thereupon, and wherein the second optical component absorbs the light and is formed on the substrate before the first optical component is formed.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method for fabricating a device, the method comprising forming a static optical component on a substrate, wherein the static optical component absorbs light; and forming a dynamic optical component adjacent to the static optical component, wherein the dynamic optical component comprises a driven and an undriven state each having a characteristic optical response to incident light.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a device comprising a substrate; a static optical component on the substrate, wherein the static optical component absorbs the light; and a dynamic optical component adjacent to the static optical component, wherein the dynamic optical component comprises a driven and an undriven state each having a characteristic optical response to incident light.